fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecelia Agnes
"I'll use my visions of the ultimate cute and bring an end to this media ban!" Basic Details Cecilia is a character in Aikatsu Legend: Distortion. She's a student of the new boarding school version of Origin Academy. She longs to be an idol for her own reasons. She is a cute type idol who uses the brand Aquatic Aporia. Backstory Originating from the Alola region, Cecilia has very different ideas of 'cute' than the typical idol- rap. As a young child, she had never really been curious about rap and stuff, assuming it was just the thing that gangsters did because they couldn't talk. However, one day she decided to actually listen to the raps that those gangsters kept repeating daily, and immediately became fascinated. Sure, it was kinda lame, but those gangsters were the ones lame- it was pretty cute, actually, all the rhyming and such. It seemed really fun, too! After that, she would practice rapping whenever she had freetime. As for her parents, they really didn't care what she did, as long as she ended up successful in something. They were a pretty laid back family, which Cecilia was grateful for. Turning rap into her definition of cute, she hopes to bring the culture of Alola into the idol industry in her own way to give rap some more recognition. However, her main reason for being an idol is actually due to her curiosity on the media ban and wanting to make rap more popular in Aikatsu. As her parents wanted her to be a breeder, she was supposed to attend Delta, however due to her begging of wanting to go to Origin (as it was where most of it went down), they let her go to Origin instead. Appearance Cecilia is a peach-skinned girl with clear, smooth skin- a result from the skincare her mother made her use. She has curious and round golden eyes. Her hair is a more warm shade of chestnut that would reach around shoulder length. She often wears her hair in a side ponytail coming out of a bun, held by a red ribbon. Personality Cecilia's a bit shy and reserved, but often has outbreaks of energy that draw people in, however she isn't that noticeable compared to the louder students, thus making her easy to miss. On stage and around the underground idol community, however, she is very talkative, much more than in school, probably due to the fact that she knows that they like idols in some shape or form, which makes her feel more welcomed and secure. She's very curious, leading her into dangerous situations or knowing things she wouldn't know- that being said, as she's less noticeable in the academy, she's a perfect spy, knowing most of the drama going on, but can't keep a secret for long. To make sure she doesn't tell people secrets, she has a small notebook that she writes them in. She's very passionate about Aikatsu and idols in general, especially the mysteries revolving around the previous idols- her sense of curiosity drove her to the underground. The idea of Aikatsu fascinates her. Alignment and Feelings on Idol/Media Ban Cecilia is totally pro-idol, not understanding how people can just say no to the mysteries of the stage, and what happened to the previous idols. Although she stays quiet about it when she isn't in the idol community, she secretly dislikes those who are so against idols, however is incapable of despising them fully, wanting to know why and everything about their visions of idols. Relationships Miyu Misaki: Cecilia's cousin, who also started her curiousity in the idol industry. Miyu rarely came to Alola, but when she did, they often played by a pond. Naturally, she loves Miyu, as she is family, but doesn't really have a bond with her. Sigmund Corvus: Cecilia is Sigmund's 'apprentice' they often bond over their love for mysteries and learning the truth. Uso Tsuki: Cecilia's Roommate Etymology Etymology The name "Cecilia" originates from the roman family name Caecilius, which is derived from the Latin word for blind. There was also a saint named Cecilia who was sentenced fo death since she refused to worship the Roman Gods. The last name "Agnes", means pure or holy in greek. It can also mean chaste or lamb. Quotes "I'll use my visions of cute and bring an end to this media ban." "Aren't you fascinated by the previous idols? Everything about them is so interesting- I want to know more about them!" Pokemon 1. Brionne F Cecilia's starter pokemon. Like Cecilia, Brionne also has a curious nature, and they both like to snoop around and try to find cool mysteries. Brionne has a fear of Nurse Joy, although Cecilia isn't sure why. Whenever Brionne sees Nurse Joy, she will immediately go back to her pokeball. Don't even try to get her to a pokecenter when she isn't in her pokeball. moveset; 1. Aqua Jet 2. Bubble Beam 3. Disarming Voice 4. Icy Wind 2. Phione N/A Phione is a pokemon that is passed down in the Agnes family, bred from a Manaphy that probably started in the great greats. Phione is very bubbly and social towards trainers, although this is probably just to make them give her treats. Phione loves pokepuffs, and will latch themself onto anyone with even a crumb. moveset; 1. Water Sport 2. Charm 3. Bubble Beam 4. Blizzard 3. Surskit M The first pokemon Cecilia actually ever caught. Surskit is very loyal to Cecilia and her other pokemon, and loves to annoy the others by crawling on to them. He has a strange attraction to warm items, including blankets and cramped places, but despises fire. moveset; 1. Sweet Scent 2. Mist 3. Sunny Day 4. Agility 4.Vaporeon F An Eevee Cecilia received from a group of Eevers that a local breeder was trading with her family. She bought a waterstone to evolve it. Vaporeon is very impatient, and when it wants things to get done she will smack people with her powerful tail. Vaporeon is very sassy, and it's difficult to earn her approval, but she has a soft spot for shiny things. moveset; 1. Water Gun 2. Aurora Beam 3. Haze 4. Protect Trivia -Her idol concept is based off mermaids, as her favourite bedtime story is about a mermaid, and she thinks a mermaid would represent Alola in a way. -She is decent at most things idol related, however excels in rapping from watching a local gang rap every time they talk. -She has a very different idea of cute, and finds rapping and such cuter than frills and pink ribbons, however she does still find those things cute. -Her preferred type is water, as it is related to her mermaid concept and Alola. -Cecilia's family are popular local breeders in her town, and Cecilia's parents let her go to Origin after her begging, only to let her become a breeder, although she much prefers idol work, even if it isn't real idol work. -She has basic knowledge in breeding, however isn't patient enough to breed perfect pokemon for people like her grandpa did. -Her birthday is on March 3. -She's a pisces. -Curiosity about her cousin and the previous idols drove her to the underground idol community. -She is the cousin of Miyu Misaki from Miyu's dad's side. -While she only has basic breeding knowledge currently, it is likely that she will gain more knowledge in school, even if she is also trying to be an idol. -She doesn't nickname her Pokemon as she doesn't want to name them something that she'll regret later- although she does shorten their names when she feels like it.